Getting Past it All
by sweetchocolate26
Summary: Taylor faces her past. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (:**

Chapter 1

"Dad is dead Tay"

Taylor sat down on her couch and held the phone close to her ear. She blinked twice and cleared her throat.

"Are you serious Mike?" she whispered. She heard her brother sigh and listened as he said nothing else. Taylor closed her eyes and sighed. She knew her brother was telling the truth. After a two minute silence over the phone the Taylor sighed and asked the question she knew her brother had the answer to.

"How is mom holding up with it?" Mike cleared his throat and sighed.

"Uh, I think she's just trying to be strong. You know how much she loved dad" Taylor rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"So, when is the funeral?"

"It's this weekend. Can you come?"

"Will she even want me there?"

"I need you there T. Please?" Taylor sighed and looked at her calendar. While she had nothing planned for the weekend it was her time away from work to just relax. She sat quietly for a second and then sighed.

"Okay, fine, I will be there for you." she whispered. She could hear Mike smiling through the phone when he thanked her. She got the information from him and hung up the phone. Taking her heels off and sitting them next to the table by her front door. She gave a sigh of relive as the plush carpet went in between her toes. She untucked her blouse from her grey slacks and took it off. Stripping out of her grey slacks she stood in just her black lace bra and matching black panties. Letting her long curls lose, she decided to go and take a shower. After taking her shower she changed into her night gown and went downstairs into her kitchen and poured herself and glass of red wine. She sat down on her couch and studied her fireplace. She jumped when she felt soft lips kiss her cheek. Turning around she looked into hazel eyes and a soft sweet smile.

"You scared me baby! I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?" she asked kissing the soft full lips fully. Smiling back and sitting down next to Taylor, Taylor smiled and rest her legs on the love of her life.

"It was okay, until one of my students fell and hit his head. He cut it pretty bad and the parents were not happy"

"Oh baby I'm sorry. Were you at able to calm them down at all?"

"I'm not sure, they are considering pulling him out of the center. I'm sure they are going to spread word to the other parents. This means that I may lose my center"

"You are not going to lose your center! I won't let that happen. I'm here for you baby."

"Thank you honey. Anyway, what about you? How was your day?"

"Well, I got a call from Mike today."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He called to tell me that our father died"

"Oh my god. Baby I am so sorry to hear that. Are you okay? I mean, I know you and your father were not close but…this has to have some effect on you"

"If it does then I'm not feeling it yet I guess."

"Are you going to the funeral?"

"I am going. My brother says he needs me and he wants me there. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't want to be there alone. So I was hoping you would come with me?"

"Of course I will go with you baby. I will always be here for you. I just…what about your mom?"

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, I mean how is she going to feel about me showing up?"

"You mean…because you're a woman?"

"Well, uh…yeah?"

"She'll just have to deal with it"


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY CHAPTER 2! DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

Chapter 2

"So, tell me about Albuquerque?"

"Well, there's not really much to tell. It's kind of a small town. I went to East High and for the most part I enjoyed it."

"So tell me about your old high school boyfriend?"

Taylor looked at her girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Why do you want to know about Chad?"

"Well, I'm just wondering how you went from dating the most popular guy in school and now you are dating little ole me?"

Taylor smiled and stared at her girlfriend. She then leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Well, first, Chad was not the most popular guy in school that was Troy Bolton. Chad and I didn't start dating until the end of junior year."

"How long did the relationship last?"

"Um, we dated until sophomore year in college."

"So how did you guys end? Was it because of the distance?"

"Well, I guess you can say that also had an effect on it. Maybe it was a problem a little more on his end. He went to University of Albuquerque on a scholarship for basketball and as you already know, I went to Yale. I went to see him one day while on break and found him in bed with another girl. I broke up with him right then and there. We haven't spoken since." Taylor said with a little sigh. Her girlfriend looked at her and intertwined her hand with hers.

"I'm sorry to hear that baby"

"Well, it's okay. I mean, after that breakup I was able to really kind of just be by myself and figure myself out."

"And then…you met me"

"Yes, and I must say being with you has made me so damn happy. I know we've had our ups and downs but I am so happy with you Natalie Jackson." Taylor said looking at her with love in her eyes. Natalie smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

There kiss was interrupted when they heard their announcement.

"Flight 236 had officially landed. Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Enjoy your stay"

"Alright were here. Let's get off this plane and head to baggage claim" Taylor said holding her girlfriends hand. The two got off of the plane and walked over to baggage claim and got their bags. The two went out to the car service that was waiting for them and took a ride to their hotel downtown. After getting settled in Taylor checked her emails and messages. She and Natalie showered and changed and went to see Taylor's brother. Taylor pulled up to the house and took it in. Her brother had done pretty well for himself. Taylor and Natalie got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Taylor let out a sigh and knocked three times on the wooden door. Taylor heard a click and saw a petite brown haired petite woman answer the door.

"Hi! Is Michael McKessie here at all?"

"Oh! You must be Taylor! Hi, I'm your sister-in-law Lina, I'm Michael's wife. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Lina said giving Taylor a soft hug. Taylor pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the wedding." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Oh nonsense! It's fine, Michael and I understood completely." Lina said smiling and walking them to the couch in the living room.

"Oh, where are my manners, this is my girlfriend Natalie Jackson."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Natalie!"

"Same here, you have a lovely home" Natalie said smiling and taking in the warm house. Lina smiled at her and thanked her.

"So would you two like anything? I can make some tea or coffee?" Lina said rubbing her hands together.

"I'm fine with tea" Taylor said while looking at Natalie. Natalie smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, um, Michael should be coming in any minute. He had to do some last minute things for the funeral." Lina said while walking into the kitchen.

Taylor looked at Natalie and sighed. Natalie kissed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm here okay?"

"Okay" Taylor said whispering to her. Taylor and Natalie sat in silence only to hear the sound of a door opening. Taylor looked up and smiled instantly looking at her brother. Michael McKessie stood at 6'4 with chocolate smooth skin and a muscular build. His hair was cut low and his beard was trimmed neatly. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a crisp white t-shirt with black boots on, Taylor took him in and smiled. He looked healthy and happy despite what was going on currently.

"Well, well, look what the cat drug in! Come here girl!" he said running towards her. Taylor laughed as her brother picked her up and spun her around hugging her tightly. Taylor kissed his cheek and took him in as he put her down.

"Damn lil T it's been too damn long! You're looking good! I've missed you so damn much baby girl"

"Well, you know you could always visit! I don't know why you're so afraid to leave here!"

"You could always come back home too you know! Just because you live in Chicago doesn't mean anything. I miss seeing your face"

Michael and Taylor sat on the couch and smiled at each other.

"So who is this beautiful lady sitting next to you?" he asked looking at Natalie.

"This is my girlfriend Natalie, Natalie this is my brother Michael" Taylor said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Michael"

"Same here Natalie. So how did you two meet?"

"Well, we met in school and we've been together since our senior year in college." Natalie said smiling. Taylor took her hand and smiled as well.

"That's cool and what do you do Natalie?" Michael asked looking up as his wife brought tea in for everyone.

"I'm a teacher and director at my own daycare center" Natalie said smiling. Michael smiled as his wife sat on his lap.

"Well, we are going to have to get the name of that center pretty soon because we will have some little ones coming soon" Michael said kissing Lina's hand. Lina smiled and looked down at her husband. Taylor smiled and laughed at little.

"Oh my god! Michael you're going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, we just found out a while ago. Haven't told mom yet though" Michael said smiling. Taylor smiled at her brother and his wife.

"That's great, congratulations"

"Thanks lil T. So um, I feel like we should talk about the elephant in the room" he said sitting his cup of tea down. Taylor sighed and looked at him. For a second she forgot all about why she had come back home, she still wasn't ready to deal with her family and this funeral.

"Okay, fine. We'll talk about it. What is going on exactly? How did dad die?" Taylor asked softly. Michael sighed as his wife got off of his lap and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"He had a heart attack."

"Was he at home with mom?"

"Um, no. he was with someone else" Taylor frowned at pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You mean to tell me that he was with his mistress?"

"Yeah he was. What's weird though is that mom is keeping it together, for now at least."

"Uh well, I guess I should go over there and see her."

"Yeah you should. I mean, you left home at 16 Tay, you're 28 now. Maybe this will be some closure for you finally" Michael said while holding her hand. Taylor sighed and looked at her brother.

"You're right. I guess I should talk to her. I'll go over there in the morning"


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

Chapter 3

"_I'm telling you right now Taylor Nicole McKessie! If you leave this house, don't you bring yo ass back! Do you hear me you bitch?!" Taylor blinked away tears and left the house with her bag never looking back._

"Baby? You okay?" Natalie said gently rubbing her face. Taylor looked up and looked around. She was lying in bed in her hotel room. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 9:40 am. Sighing she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I was just dreaming about when I left home. I have to see my mother soon and I just don't know what to say to her." Taylor said softly. Natalie sighed and looked at her.

"You can do this. I know you can love. I'm here for you" Taylor kissed her girlfriend and got out of bed. After showering and putting on comfortable clothes she got into her car and drove to her old home. Pulling up she took in her old house. Everything was still the same. The same old orange colored house with the same stupid cracked flower pots on the porch. Just looking at the house again brought on anxiety. Taking a couple of deep breaths she got out of the car and walked towards the house. She knocked on the door and waited for her mom to answer. Looking around she was about to walk away until she heard her name being called.

"Taylor? Is that really you?" Taylor turned around and looked into a face that looked much like hers. Sighing she stood there for a couple of seconds and then sighed.

"Hi mom" Taylor's mom nodded her head at her and sighed.

"Um, come in" her mother whispered. Taylor sighed and walked quietly into the house. She took it in and sighed. Nothing changed. Her mother kept everything exactly the same. Taylor sat on the plastic covered couch and looked at her mother who sat in the plastic covered love seat across from her. There was silence for a while before she heard her mother sigh. Looking up at her, Taylor realized she needed to speak.

"So how are you doing?" Taylor whispered to her. Her mother frowned and rubbed her hands together.

"I'm tired but okay. I have his outfit all ready for tomorrow. It should be a nice ceremony" she said with a small smile. Taylor sighed and nodded her head.

"Uh, is she coming to the funeral too?" Taylor asked looking into her mother's eyes. She watched her mother frown and lean back in her chair. Her mother chuckled bitterly and looked at her.

"You have a lot of nerve asking me that"

"Let's just put it out there on the table mom. Dad's mistress is not something we can ignore, especially when he was with her at the time of his death and not with you"

"If all you did was come here to talk about the man that I love while I'm mourning then you can just walk your ass right back out of here because I will not listen to you disrespect your father!" her mother yelled with tears in her eyes. Taylor sighed and stood up.

"If you need mom then just let me know. I'll see you tomorrow at the damn funeral" Taylor said while walking towards the door.

"When are you going to let the past go Taylor?" her mother said to her while standing up from her chair.

Taylor stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Hopefully soon"

Taylor and Natalie sat down at the restaurant with their dinner. Natalie sighed and looked at Taylor. Taylor looked up and gave her a soft smile.

"Are you okay honey?"

"I was actually going to ask you that love. How did it go with your mom?" Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes picking over her baked chicken.

"God, it was terrible. We didn't even talk for a whole five minutes before she screamed at me about respecting my dead father."

"Why did she yell at you about him?"

"Because I made the dumb comment of asking if my dad's mistress would also be at the funeral"

Natalie bucked her eyes and stared at Taylor.

"I'm guessing she didn't like that?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I can only assume that from the conversation with Michael and now with your mother that the mistress has been around for a long time?"

"Yeah, she has. She has been in his life since I was ten years old. My father has never really been in my life. But whenever he was in my life, he was a fucking pig and I hated him."

"I'm sorry to hear that babe."

"Oh it's fine. Let's just go ahead and continue our dinner and then we can rest. The funeral is tomorrow afternoon and I'm just tired already."

"Okay, you know if you ever need me?"

"I know baby, you're here and I'm so damn thankful for you" Taylor said smiling and holding her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!**

Chapter 4

"Are you ready?" Natalie asked grabbing a hold of Taylor's hand. Taylor sighed and rubbed a hand over her black dress.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go and get this over with." Taylor and Natalie walked hand in hand towards the church where the funeral was being held. A few people were already sitting down and Taylor could feel the stares and hear the whispers as she and Natalie walked passed them. Sitting at the front of the pew behind her mother and brother, Taylor all of a sudden felt numb.

What if she had to speak? What could she say? Michael turned around and rubbed a hand on her knee. Taylor looked into his eyes and caressed his hand giving him a soft smile. Her brother was there for her and she was there for him. The funeral went on and for Taylor it couldn't end fast enough. Hearing everyone go on and on about how great of a man her dad was made her feel sick. She wanted to tell everyone that they were all full of shit. Her dad was an asshole who could care less about her family. As everyone started to leave the funeral Taylor found herself still sitting in the pew. Feeling Natalie squeeze her hand a little Taylor looked at her and sighed.

"Can you give me a minute?" Natalie nodded her head and kissed Taylor's cheek. Once Taylor knew she was alone she walked over to the casket where her father was currently in. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes she sighed and touched the casket gently.

"Hi dad" she whispered softly. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall.

"God, I just…I have hated you for so long. I hate that I couldn't tell you all of this face to face before you died but uh something tells me that you can still hear me, so I'm just going to say what I need to say." Taylor took a moment to collect her thoughts. Letting out a shaky breath she let everything out.

"I... I sat here today and I watched and listened to everyone praise you and talk about how great you were and I found myself getting angry all over again. I hated myself for a long time because of how you treated me. I hated everything about you. I hate how you abused mom and I hate how she always allowed you back in no matter how much it hurt me and Mike. I hate how you mistreated me so badly while growing up that when I was finally in a fulfilling relationship, I couldn't even trust Natalie for the first three years we were together. I hate how whenever you did speak to me, no matter how well I did in school or any other aspect of my life, you would still call me a bitch or a piece of shit for no reason! I hate how you could totally disregard me and Michael but then go and live another life with another woman. I hate that I never…I never felt like I had a father." Taylor paused and caught her breath. Looking up at the cross with tears falling she sighed and looked back down at the coffin.

"However, I know that I can no longer stay angry with you because then I would put myself in an early grave and I just have too much to live for. I am going to be happy with Natalie and I'm going to continue on with my career. I'm going to forgive you. I hope god has mercy on your soul. I love you, goodbye" Taylor finished quickly while walking away from the casket. As she walked out of the church doors she saw Natalie standing there waiting for her. Smiling, she hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you so much for being here with me baby" Taylor whispered while resting her forehead against hers. Natalie smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. How did it feel? Do you feel like you got closure?" Taylor held her hand and walked with her towards the car.

"A little bit, yeah. I still feel kind of heavy though. I think it has more to do with my mom and the mistress still."

"So you're going to talk to your mom next?"

"I think I need to. I need to just let everything out before we head back home to Chicago. We should head over there now. I know my brother is wondering where I am by now." Taylor and Natalie drove away from the church and drove to her mother's house. The house was packed with people from all over. Old army buddies, other family members and of course the mistress. Taylor found her brother and his wife sitting down on the couch. Michael stood up and hugged his sister.

"Hey I was looking for you. You alright?"

"Yeah, I uh, I just had to get some closure for a little bit"

"Well, that's good. Um, everyone is pretty much here. Some of these people I don't even recognize" he said looking around. Taylor wanted to agree but she couldn't stop staring at a certain group of people crying hysterically in the corner. Michael looked at his sister and frowned.

"What's up T?"

"I get that some people liked hell even loved dad but some of these people seem to be a little over the top. I mean take a look at the two people sitting next to dad's mistress Irene. Why the hell are they crying so hard? Do they look familiar to you?" Taylor asked really studying the group. Michael continued to stare and then he finally put everything together.

"Son of a bitch" he whispered. Taylor looked up at him and sighed.

"What?"

"Tay, look at them, don't they look exactly like someone?" he whispered to her. Taylor frowned and then gasped in shock.

"HE FUCKING HAD OTHER KIDS?!" she yelled drawing attention to her and her brother. Michael frowned as some of the people looked at them.

"Tay, calm down baby girl"

"NO! HOW THE FUCK CAN PEOPLE SIT HERE AND PRAISE HIM LIKE HE WAS SOME FUCKING AMAZING MAN AND I'M LOOKING AT HIS MISTRESS AND OUR FUCKING STEP SIBLINGS!" She yelled in frustration. Taylor's mother walked over to them and frowned.

"Taylor you stop all of that cursing and hollering right now! This is your father's wake!"

"Like I give a fuck anymore! It's bad enough that this whole time I thought it was just a mistress but no, the muthafucka had the nerve to have kids with her and here they are in our home mourning him! Why are you not angry?!" Taylor said frowning at her mother. Taylor's mother sighed as she watched people quietly leave the home. Once everyone was gone, it was just the Taylor, Natalie, Michael, Lina, Mrs. McKessie, the mistress and her two children. Taylor's mother sighed and started cleaning up asking for help.

"Mom what the hell are you doing?" Taylor asked still angry.

"I'm cleaning my house Taylor. Oh, and thank you for the outburst. You've made a lot of people uncomfortable."

"Mom what the hell is the matter with you? You invite his mistress over here? And why are you acting as though you don't see that HE HAS OTHER FUCKING KIDS HERE AS WELL?!" Taylor yelled once again losing her cool.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M SO SICK OF THIS TAYLOR! YOUR FATHER IS DEAD AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HOW HURT YOU ARE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT THEY ARE HIS FAMILY TOO! I DID WHAT HE WANTED!" her mother yelled throwing the garbage down on the ground.

"You know what's sad? Is how most of my life, I always watched you do what he wanted. You knew about him cheating on you and you kept him in your life. He abused you and mistreated us for all of our lives and you kept him around! You were so damn weak and pathetic! And what's sad is that you still are!"

Before Taylor knew it, she felt a hand come across her cheek hard. Jerking her head back with tears in her eyes she stared at her mother and held her cheek. Her mother was breathing hard and allowing the tears to fall down her face.

"Get out of my house" she whispered to her.

Taylor let go of her cheek and huffed.

"Gladly." Taylor grabbed Natalie's hand and walked out of the house with tears falling down her face.


End file.
